


Now We Are Five

by mariothellama



Series: Robert, Łukasz & Kuba [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Kuba, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Łukasz, Birthday, Children, Family, Feel-good happy fluffy birthday gift fic, M/M, Mascot Emma makes an appearance, Omega Robert, Surprises, mated threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Their little family is about to get bigger, but Robert, Łukasz and Kuba have a big surprise for their daughter as well.





	Now We Are Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> My dear eafay70
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! I wish you a wonderful day full of all the love and joy you deserve and a happy and healthy year to come.
> 
> I originally planned to write a completely different fic for your birthday, but this story was inspired by something you wrote in a comment and it reminded me of the lovely story you wrote for my birthday as well. And I knew that you wanted a mascot fic for your birthday, so I was able to work in a guest appearance by a very special bee indeed!

Łucja was sitting on her Daddy Łukasz’s lap, snuggled up against his chest, her Emma plushy clutched firmly in one hand. Since the day she’d been born, Łucja had only ever been able to sleep if her Emma cuddle blanket was in bed with her, although her fathers had managed to replace it with a new one without arousing too much suspicion once it finally got beyond being salvageable by a spin in the washing machine.

They’d slept with the ‘fake’ Emma blanket in their own bed for a week before the day of the swap to try and make it smell right. Despite that precaution, they’d looked on in trepidation, all three of them holding their breath, as their daughter wrinkled her sensitive little nose at her cuddle blanket before deciding that it smelled of her daddies and falling off to sleep. Łucja had finally consented to giving it up on her fourth birthday, but only because she was given her own cuddly Emma by someone very special indeed.

Their daughter had been around three when she’d started demanding to see pictures and videos of her three daddies together in their playing days. But the thing she’d been most impressed with was that they knew the real Emma, something that Łucja seemed to find much more interesting even than them playing for Poland in the World Cup. That was why they’d taken her to Dortmund for her fourth birthday. Łukasz was still a brand ambassador for his old club so he could use his contacts to make this a day to remember and they’d wanted to spoil her a little on her last birthday as an only child.

She’d loved being in the stadium, her eyes as big as saucers as she watched the game from her VIP seat on Łukasz’s knee. And afterwards, since the four of them were very special visitors indeed, they were even allowed to go down onto the pitch. The moment when she caught sight of Emma and broke free of her daddy’s grasp to run towards the giant, furry, black and yellow bee, arms outstretched as she yelled ‘Emmmmmmmmmmma’ in a loud voice, was one her fathers would never forget. Luckily one of the television cameras had been on them at the time and that special moment was preserved for posterity. And of course they had lots and lots of pictures of Łucja with Emma. Robert, Kuba and Łukasz might have posed with Emma as well, reliving many happy memories.

‘She has no interest in us any more,’ murmured Robert as their daughter trotted off hand in hand with Emma to walk round the pitch. Saying goodbye had been hard. But they promised to come back and visit once Łucja’s little brother was born. And the small, cuddly Emma that big, furry Emma had given Łucja as a birthday gift made the parting easier.

Łukasz kissed his daughter on her blond curls. ‘Are you sure that you’re OK with Grandma and Grandpa taking care of you while Daddy Robert is in the hospital? I can stay with you if you want, you know that.’

Łucja always went to one of her grandparents when Robert was in heat, but this was different as the arrival of her little brother would change her life forever.

‘No,’ answered Łucja confidently, ‘I’ll have lots of fun with Grandma and Grandpa. And Emma will be with me as well. You need to go and help Daddy Kuba look after Daddy and my new baby brother. They need you more than I do.’

Łukasz’s heart clenched with love and pride at how mature and considerate their daughter was being. For a long time the four of them had been so happy together that they hadn’t even wanted to think about having another child. But eventually the longing had become too strong and Robert hadn’t wanted to wait until he was much older. They’d worried about how Łucja would react, but she seemed OK about it so far. This time they had decided to find out if they were having a boy or a girl, not for them but for Łucja, since it was easier for her to imagine her new sibling and talk about him this way, as if he was already part of the family.

Łucja herself had decided how she wanted to refer to her fathers once she was old enough to talk. She hadn’t wanted to use different names for them. She said that they were all equally her daddies, so she wanted to call all of them daddy. And her daddies really couldn’t argue with that, since it was exactly how they felt as well. Normally just daddy was enough, but sometimes they had to add their names just to make it clear which daddy was being referred to. If anyone else found that odd, well it was none of their business after all.

Kuba came over to kneel beside them. Robert would have come over as well, but he had reached the ‘waddling like a penguin’ stage of pregnancy by now and wasn’t very mobile any more.

‘That is very kind of you, Łucja. We’re all going to miss you very much. And maybe your little brother will bring you a present as well when he arrives.’ Kuba kissed their daughter on the cheek.

‘I don’t need a present. My baby brother is the only present I need. And my daddies as well.’ She flung her arms round Kuba’s neck, hugging him tightly.

They said their farewells a week later. It wouldn’t be long until they were all together, all five of them, their little family finally complete. Łukasz’s parents had promised to bring Łucja to the hospital as soon as Robert was well enough for visitors. They’d thought that they might want to wait a day, but the three of them missed Łucja so much that they made the call just a few hours after Aleksander was born.

It was late in the evening by the time Łucja put her head round the door of the hospital room almost hesitantly, scared about disturbing her brother. Łukasz went over to her, taking her by the hand and leading her over to the bed where Robert was lying with Aleksander in his arms.

‘It’s OK, Łucja. Everything is OK. I’ll lift you up onto the bed beside Daddy and your brother so that you can get a better look. But you need to be still as a mouse. Daddy is really tired and Aleksander is very, very little.’

Łucja nodded solemnly, promising to be careful. Łukasz lifted her up and settled her in beside Robert. The safety rail was up on that side of the bed so she was perfectly secure.

‘Hallo daddy. I’m glad that you’re OK. Can I see my brother now?’

‘Of course you can. I’m sure that he wants to meet you too.’ Robert wrapped one arm round Łucja, cuddling her in close. Kuba was hovering beside the bed like the anxious Alpha daddy bear he always was at times like this, poised to protect his mate and his cubs.

Łucja gently stretched out a hand to pull back the blanket, stroking her brother’s cheek with one finger, making him gurgle happily. ‘He’s perfect,’ she sighed, ‘so tiny and so perfect. His little nose is so cute.’

It’s hard to believe that you were once that tiny,’ Robert smiled, ‘and now you’re all grown up and a big sister.’

‘Speaking of grown up … ’ Łukasz coughed.

Kuba realised what he meant and handed Łucja an envelope. ‘We promised you that Aleksander would bring you a present and he did.’

Their daughter took the envelope curiously, opening it to find two coloured cards inside. One had a picture of football boots; the other an image of ballet shoes. Her eyes sparkled with happiness. ‘Really! I can have both? I don’t have to choose?’

‘No, you don’t,’ smiled Kuba. ‘The baby will get lots of new things, so you should get something special too. And we know that you can’t make up your mind between ballet lessons and football training, so you can have both to see how you like them. After all you’re a big girl now, a big sister.’

‘We can go shopping together, Papa Kuba and I will take you to buy your new things, have a special day out together,’ Łukasz promised.

But Łucja didn’t look as excited as they had hoped at the idea.

‘What’s wrong, sweetheart? Don’t you like your present? We thought it was what you wanted.’ Robert asked concernedly.

‘No! I love it! It’s just … can we wait for a bit and then you and Aleksander can come as well, all five of us?’

‘Of course we can. It will be a few weeks until I’m up to it, though. And we thought that maybe you’d like a special day out on your own.’

‘I can wait. And a day out on my own would be nice. Maybe one day. But we’re a family. We should do important things as a family.’

Robert kissed the top of her head. I’d like that too, sweetheart.’

It was long past Łucja’s bedtime and she soon fell asleep leaning against Robert, who was still cradling Aleksander in his other arm. The nurse came in to see if everything was OK. It was the same nice nurse who had looked after them when Łucja was born.

‘Awwww you look so lovely together, a perfect little family. It’s really against the rules, but she’s sleeping so peacefully there. Why don’t I put the little one in the cot beside you and you can all stay together tonight?’

‘Are you sure?’ Robert asked. ‘I mean, we don’t want to do anything wrong or get special treatment.’

‘Of course I’m sure. The five of you need to be together. Anybody can see that.’

Łucja hardly stirred as the nurse lifted Aleksander into his cot, pushing it close to the side of the bed. She helped to settle Robert down for the night without disturbing the sleeping Łucja.

‘Get some rest the five of you. Tomorrow is the start of a whole new adventure.’

And that was how they spent their first night together as a family of five. Even if Kuba kept one eye open most of the night worrying about his cubs and his Omega.

Łukasz, Robert and Kuba kept their promise and went shopping with Łucja and Aleksander a few weeks later. They bought her football training shoes of course since that would be more practical for her age group, but none of them could resist buying her first proper pair of miniature football boots. They were just too cute to resist. Łukasz was sure that Kuba actually had tears in his eyes at the sight. Not that he was much better, if he had to be honest.

After lunch it was off to the dancewear shop. And if Kuba had been bad in the sports shop, well this was even worse. As well as a couple of pairs of pink ballet shoes, they seemed to be leaving with more piles of pink net and tulle than Łukasz had ever seen in his life.

‘I’m not sure that she needs all this stuff,’ Łukasz muttered to Robert, ‘all she really needs are some tights and a couple of leotards.’

‘I know,’ Robert whispered back. ‘But Kuba is in Alpha-providing-for-his-family mode, even if that does mean buying pink tutus right now.’

And none of them could argue with just how adorable their daughter looked dressed up in all her ballet gear.

Back home, they were all itching to try out Łucja’s new football boots in the back garden.

Robert stood watching them with Aleksander in his arms. ‘Be careful you two old men,’ he teased his mates. ‘No heroics. You’re not twenty any more. I don’t want any injuries.’ But the huge smile on his face told them just how happy he was, standing there holding his son, watching his beloved mates and his precious daughter playing football. She really was rather good, even if he was completely biased, and ballet training could come in handy for a footballer. Although if she turned out a ballerina, he’d be just as happy. Or whatever she wanted to be really. They were a family, the family he’d always dreamed of, and that was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
